Do You Love Me?
by Oborochann339
Summary: Byakuya asks Renji if Renji does in fact love him, in the bluntest of way's. PWP yaoi with Renji/Byakuya


**Name:** Do You Love Me  
**Pairing:** Renji/Byakuya  
**Anime:** Bleach (I do not own anything, but I do own this fanfiction)  
**Warning**: Pr0n! NC-17 and maybe some fluff if you squint like a crazy person ,

**Author Note:** I had inspiration :D and then I was dead....and then I had more inspiration :D!!!! I wrote it in a day, re-read it in a day, spell checked and edited it in a day! And I somewhat like how it cam out. Its my baby lol :P This is my first smut! Its a bit of a PWP :/ I'm sorry if Byakuya seems a little OOC :'( I tried not to make Byakuya seem different personality wise. The thoughts of Renji and Byakuya are in _Italics! _ OKAY im done, review if you have time :3 *walks away*

* * *

He had managed to have one of the most noblest men in all of Souls Society fall in love with him, and by gods it was amazing.

Renji looked down at Byakuya who was laying on his chest, the man was beautiful with his hair pooling around Renji's chest and perfect porcelain skin glowing in the morning sunlight. To think that Renji had made love to his own taichou last night. After everything they had been through together, Renji never thought that Byakuya could love him back. His taichou was cold and never looked at Renji like a person even. But then....yesterday.

* * *

"You love me don't you" Renji had stared at his taichou like he was a purple monkey. And Byakuya had stared back at him with a serous expression.

"Kuchiki-Taichou...I-I dont know what your talking about" Yes Renji did love Byakuya but he never thought that Byakuya would ever really want to know. They were both men! Wouldn't Byakuya find it gross.

"Do not play dumb, tell me....do you love me" Byakuya was closing Renji in and giving him a total mindfuck. And this was just so random, when Byakuya had first approached Renji outside in the 6th squad garden, he thought his captain was going to tell him to get back to work....not give him a headache. But now what was he going to do....stare and not say anything that's what, because his stupid brain had no words for the beautiful Kuchiki.

"Fine...if you don't want to tell me right now I can wait, so come to my manor tonight at 6:00 and will talk then, and I expect you to be there at the given time. You can also have the rest of the day off to think about it." And with that his captain walked away.

Renji continued to stare even though he had nothing to stare at, just space, he still did it. What was he going to say. He thought about it some more and in his head he thought about saying all sorts of thing's _'I love you and I want you in bed and I love you and I think you are so beautiful but who doesn't, and I love you and I always think about you and I love you and I stare at you secretly and I love you and WILL YOU __MARRY ME'_ no wait no he could never asked that or be so blunt about it.

He stayed in the garden all day until 5:30 and then left to walk very slowly to the Kuchiki manor, still not knowing what to say. _'Maybe ill just say it...yeah I'm just going to tell him I love him when I get the chance, get this mindfuck over with' _

Renji had arrived at the Kuchiki manor at 5:45, a little faster then he wanted. Not wanting to show up early (feeling its rude to do that) Renji waited outside the manor going over what had happened in the garden. _'Why couldn't he have just told me to do paper work or something, this sucks'_ the red heads face saddened at his thoughts. Checking his watch he saw it was now 6:00. Renji knocked on the manor door and a loud "clang" noise could be herd throughout the manor. The big gold door to the Kuchiki manor opened as two women in kimonos came and greeted Renji.

"This way please, Kuchiki-sama is expecting you" the smaller of the two women said. They walked down the veranda that led to Byakuya's room. When they got to the room the two women bowed and left Renji outside Byakuya's room.....feeling awkward.

"Don't just stand there Renj come in." A voice from inside said. Renji slid open the door and stepped into the beautiful room. The room smelled like vanilla and Byakuya, the room its self was a deep red with red wood floors. On the side of the room was a king sized futon. The futon was gold with silver flower patters stitched into it. In the middle of the room though was a square table with four tan mats around it. On the table was two teacups filled with mint smelling tea opposite each other. And sitting on the mat facing Renji was Byakuya in a lovely purple kimono with golden butterfly's on it and golden circles. "You can sit now." Byakuya motioned to sit down opposite him with his hand.

"Uh...yes Kuchiki-Taichou" Renji slid the door closed and sat down across from Byakuya. He looked into his tea with a deep gaze. What was he suppose to say again? Oh yes that he was in love with Byakuya. Then it dawned on him, why was Byakuya wanting this information anyway. His Taichou has no business with Renji's love life, and even if he did tell Byakuya, what would Byakuya get out of it...nothing! Like his taichou would be in love with another man, he had a wife once for gods sake. Byakuya was clearly straight as a nail "Um...taichou may I ask you something." Renji said with a small voice.

"Yes Renji ask away, but please call me by my name." Byakuya took a sip of tea and Renji looked up a little to see if his taichou was serious, and as usual, he was serious.

Renji took a deep breath "B-Byakuya I don't know why your doing this but why do you want to know if I love you or not. You have never really been nice to me before, no offense, but I just cant see why you want to know." Renji let out his breath and lifted a shaky hand to take the cup of tea and drink it. He took note that he had just said his captains name before him. Something he never did before.

Byakuya studied Renji's form and begin to think of the proper things to say "Well I want to know because......I'm in love with you." Renji paused mid drink to spit it all out on the table. "Please don't spit on my table thank you" Byakuya said with a blank look on his face, he knew Renji would react this way "yes I know it might seem.....weird to you but I have thought it over and yes I am in love with you. I'm always thinking about you and when ever I see you my chest tightens up, I have also began to think more of you. Your handsome and smart, funny. Your tattoo's are amazing and its interesting how you take so much pride in them and when I talk with you I feel.....fluffy inside, although I dont show it." _'Can I use the word fluffy.....that's what Ukitake-Taichou called the feeling....Ill just go with it'_ Byakuya thought mid sentence "I know when I'm in love, I've been in love before and this is how it feels. Now if you would please Renji, close your mouth and tell me what you think."

Renji closed his mouth and looked at the mess he had made on the table. _'He just said he loves me.........fuck.....he just said!....Byakuya Kuchiki loves me, he could have anyone but he loves me' _Renji now was beginning to stand up and walk over to Byakuya. Once next to his taichou he sat down and stared at him. What he did next really was a surprise to himself and the 6th squad captain, he kissed Byakuya his lips forming perfectly to the pink lips of his then pulled away to look at Byakuya. Byakuya did not seem to "not" like it so, Renji began to kiss again. It was simple kiss but Renji wanted more and began to kiss Byakuya more deeply, sliding his hands down Byakuya's chest and liking at the black haired captain bottom lip asking for entrance.

Byakuya darted his tongue out and slid it along Renji's, pushing into Renji's mouth in a battle of the tongues. Renji let out a feral growl from the back of his throat and pushed out Byakuya's tongue and plunged into Byakuya's mouth. While he mapped out his taichou's mouth, Renji's hands began to drift inside Byakuya's kimono feeling up the hard abs and ghosting over perky nipples. Byakuya moaned and put his hands in Renji's hair to pull out the hair tie.

Renji's hair came undone and fell free over his shoulders, Byakuya loved the feel of his lieutenants hair. So silky and smooth, it made him smile with its smell of coconut milk. Renji began to push Byakuya to the ground to have better access to his body, the red head stopped kissing Byakuya to look deep into his eyes. What he saw was lust, love, wanting and need. Something Byakuya never showed in his cold eyes. But now....they were not hard and deadly.

"Yes...I do love you taichou, more than you know." And with that Renji began to leave open mouth kisses down Byakuya's neck. Byakuya panted out Renji's name. Renji really does love him. Now he knew, Renji did really love him.

"Yes, yes I want you to love me Renji, only you." Renji got to Byakuya's chest and slid his tongue all over it. He licked over to a nipple to tease it with his mouth and brought his hand over to tease the other nipple with his fingers. "More, I want you to dominate me." Byakuya arched into Renji's touch and twisted one of his hands into Renji's hair. Renji sat up and Byakuya let his hand fall from the red hair, Renji began to lift Byakuya off the floor to bring him over to the golden futon. The red head layed Byakuya down and took of the purple kimono. Renji began to study the now naked man before him. Byakuya was perfect in every way, his silky smooth skin glistening in a fine thin sheet of sweat and his chest rose slightly with every small breath, his nipples were pink and hard and in the middle of his legs was a hot cock swollen and begging for attention.

Renji stared at the length for some time, then he looked back into Byakuya's eyes. "Please." Byakuya mouthed suddenly, and that's when Renji began to lower him self down between part legs. By now Byakuya's erection was dripping precum and looking for away to release. Renji kissed and licked the head and used his hand to grip and stroke the rest of it. He licked the slit and took the head into his mouth to suck loudly, he then started to deep throat his taichou, licking and sucking the red cock. Byakuya moaned and arched as one hand began to grip at the futon the other going down to twist into Renji's hair.

Renji's hand left the cock to stoke the tight sac below the dripping length, as he rolled the balls and stocked he heard an electrifying moan from Byakuya. _'Ohhh your sensitive there, aren't you Byakuya!'_ Renji thought as he detached himself form the length and moved to suck the balls into his mouth. Byakuya's eyes went wide and he let out a long moan, begging for more. Renji began to undo his hakama with his one free hand. He stopped sucking momentarily and he detached himself to slide his cloths off his shoulders. "Don't sto-" Byakuya stopped mid sentence in aw of Renji, his tattoos were vibrant and beautiful just how Byakuya had imagined. His rock hard abs sweaty and the thick cock between his legs gave Byakuya dirty thoughts of what he could do with it

"Like what you see!" Renji leaned down to kiss Byakuya and moved his cock to slide against the cock of the man below him. "You are such a mess right now taichou, so hot and wanting attention" Renji whispered into his taichou's mouth "what would you like from me." Byakuya moaned as Renji began to stoke both there cocks together. He rubbed his tongue along Byakuya's and asked again "tell me Byakuya.....what do you want." Renji stopped what he was doing and sat up to watch Byakuya _'haha now how about you answer my question Byakuya Kuchiki'_ Renji thought with a smile.

Byakuya whimpered at the sudden lost contact. "I want you to fuck me with everything you have, dominate me like no one has before, make me a mess Renji Abarai." Renji began to grin madly, that's just what he intended to do, make his taichou a mess. Renji took Byakuya by his knees and spread Byakuya's legs so he could see the twitching hole where he could enter into. The red head then began to lower his head down so he could lick the pink hole that stood out on the white skin. Byakuya was surprised at this. Never had he been licked there before, and he found himself liking it. "More Renji.......god yes tongue fuck me." Renji pushed into the ring of muscle, tasting and licking, teasing to see what he could do, ravishing the hole in saliva. Renji than began to push in a wet finger. Byakuya moaned at the felling of being stretched by a finger and a tongue.

Renji pulled out his tongue and finger and pushed two fingers in. He twisted them and scissored them inside Byakuya's tunnel as he began to speak "you taste good taichou, just how I thought you would. Byakuya, have you ever touched yourself to images of me." Byakuya made a feral cry in the back of his throat, followed by some incoherent words. "Speak up Kuchiki-Taichou I cant here you." Renji aid in a sexy voice.

"Yes, many times Renji, have I finger fucked my self to thoughts of you." Byakuya cried out as Renji then touched a curtain bundle of nerves in Byakuya.

"Your just so sexy Byakuya, do you know that. I bet someone would chop off there arm to see you like this" Renji pulled his fingers out of Byakuya, the black haired taichou let out a sad cry from the loss of touch, making him feel empty "do you have any lube or lotion I can use Byakuya?" Byakuya pointed to the desk, Renji stood up and walked over to it and grabbed the bottle of lube. Renji came back over and sat down with the lube in hand. Byakuya herd a bottle snap open and waited for Renji to lube up.

After Renji had got his cock nice and wet with lube, he picked up Byakuya's legs and put them over his shoulders. When he was done with that he positioned the head of his cock to Byakuya's entrance "do you want this." Byakuya moaned and nodded a 'yes' at Renji. "Say please" the red head teased some more and pushed the head in a little and circled the tight ring.

"Y-yes Renji please, oh god please." Once Byakuya had said that Renji had slid into him with ease. When Renji was in to the hilt he waited and caught his breath. "God Byakuya your so hot inside. Squeezing nice and tight." After Renji spoke he started to move in and out of his taichou. It was amazing having Renji push in and out of him, he had never felt anything like it.

Skin hitting skin and moans of _'please'_ and _'aha god yes more' _could be herd from outside Byakuya's room. Both men were about to hit there peaks, and Renji hitting Byakuya's prostate and Byakuya clenching on to Renji's cock was enough to show that. "Renji...aha...yes....I-I'm so close, please give me more." Byakuya was sweaty and blushing madly at what he was saying. He griped onto Renji's shoulders and brought the red head down to kiss. Renji tangled his tongue with Byakuya's and took one hand off his taichou's leg to stroke his leaking erection between Byakuya's thighs in time with his thrusts.

It did not take Renji to much time to have Byakuya seeing white. It was intense, his orgasm, he could not hear himself uttering Renji's name over and over again, practically screaming it. Byakuya's cock let out stream after stream of white liquid all over Renji's hand and both there chests. The clenching inside Byakuya from orgasm was enough to bring Renji to orgasm as well, he released himself all throughout Byakuya, finally feeling absolute bliss. Renji collapsed onto his new lover. Both men waited a little while to move to slow there breathing. After Renji was back down from nirvana he pulled his limp cock out of Byakuya and lay next to the still dizzy taichou.

Renji pulled the covers over him and Byakuya and hugged Byakuya tightly. He heard his taichou's breathing settle, knowing that Byakuya had fallen asleep. A few minuets later Renji also fell asleep.

* * *

Byakuya began to stir while Renji remembered what happened. "Hmmm good morning." Renji herd Byakuya mumble.

"Good morning sleepy head" Renji said in a sing-song tone "you know what? You look cute when you sleep, you also kick and snore. To think the mighty Byakuya Kuchiki snores in his sleep." Byakuya looked up at Renji with a small smile._ 'He's already happy and joking around'_ Byakuya thought.

"Be quiet, you snore to" Byakuya crawled up to Renji and kissed him softly "and I dont kick." Renji chuckled and raped his arms around Byakuya's neck, bringing him down to kiss him more.

After gently kissing each other Byakuya turned to look at the table they were sitting at before. "There's tea all over my table" Renji blushed "and its not going to clean its self." Byakuya said in a boring tone as he turned to Renji. "But its ok, I forgive you just this once." Byakuya smiled down at Renji and Renji smiled back.

"Hey.....does this mean......were a..." Renji took a breath and blushed slightly "couple...like dating or something. I mean your a noble and well......im your fukutaichou, I just dont know." Renji said awkwardly. Byakuya started to twirl Renji's hair between his fingers smiling at how cute Renji was in this situation.

"Im not going to let anyone say no to me dating you Renji. There are other gay couples among taichou's and fukutaichou's. Like Kira-fukutaichou and Hisagi-fukutaichou are together or that bald man and that really flamboyant man from the 11th squad. And there's Kyouraku-Taichou and Ukitake-Taichou that have been together for a long time. Just to name some" Byakuya said in a mouthful, Renji then pulled Byakuya down to kiss again "and about me being a noble....im head of the Kuchiki clan, I can do whatever."

"SO that means the Shinigami Woman's Association will be making all this commotion about a all new couple" Renji began to grin madly as he spoke "and that couple being me and you. Something that they never thought would happen in a million year's." Renji finished and started to twirl Byakuya's hair in his own fingers.

"Yes.....were a couple now Renji" Byakuya smiled "and its going to stay that way" Byakuya finished happily. Renji began to lean up and whisper in Byakuya's ear.

"I love you, Byakuya Kuchiki." Renji said softly.

"I love you to, Renji Abarai." Byakuya said playfully


End file.
